Forum:New Wiki Skin
After some discussion within the Board of Trustees, it's been agreed that the wiki needs a new skin. Of course, this is a big decision, and there's too many possibilities, so it's been put forth here to be decided upon. This won't go exactly like other Matoran Council Chamber votes, so pay attention: Rather than voting on anything yet, you can suggest various ideas through the comments. These ideas will eventually be voted upon after a currently undecided amount of time has passed. There are a certain number of rules and things to consider before you make your suggestion: #This "skin" regards the wiki's background and its colors. Currently, the background is white with two characters in the background, and the color is gold and blue. These suggestions regard the colors and background, not the characters that appear in the background. For example, while you may suggest that the background is an image from the Mata Nui Online Game and that the color is green and blue, you may not suggest what character would appear in it, such as suggesting a MOC. Such suggestions will be removed from the voting. #Consider that Brutaka WILL appear in the background in some form, on top of whatever suggestion you make. Although the version that will appear is not going to be decided until the conclusion of the Brutaka Artwork Contest, try to think hard about what your background will look like with Brutaka included in it. #Only one suggestion per user will be voted upon. This is to prevent a flood of suggestions, which would create too many voting options and too spread-out voting. Try to think hard about what you want to see before you make a suggestion. While you may make more than one suggestion, you will have to decide on which one will go into the voting before voting begins. #Suggestions may not be made, or changed, after voting begins. #Try to keep the background BIONICLE-related, and the colors should look good alongside it. The definition of "BIONICLE-related" is very vague on purpose - try to keep it fantasy-looking, most preferably an area that has appeared in BIONICLE before. Don't make a suggestion such as a picture of your house. #Consider that the banner for the wiki, as well as its co-mascot, will be influenced by the background and colors that win. However, again, this is not for suggesting the co-mascot, as stated by rule 1, nor is it for suggesting ideas for the banner. Aside from this, there's no real other limits. You can even suggest a picture of your own making for the background, though again, adhere to rule 5. I've nothing more to say here, so feel free to make your suggestions below. Suggestions Keep Current Background Black and Purple with Destral Background 2001 MNOG #Just.. YES This fits too well to not to be done! Reaper of Souls 00:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) #Seconded. 00:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) #As per above. :D [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #So much yes. J97Auditore 00:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) #DeltaStriker 16:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) #Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 19:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) #Maybe add some stuff from the sequel as well. Ga-Koro had some awesome scenery in it! The crystals could make great icons for... stuff. ---Deus Vult! 23:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) #When the world is ashes' '...' 'you have my permission to die.' 23:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) #Muffin button (talk) 18:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) #Seems legit. I can help with the wordmark, icons, common.css and wikia.css. McF4rtson!!! '''AFTERWORLDS!' 03:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Comments The first suggestion I added is that we keep the current background and color. I don't agree with this suggestion, but I think it should be an option. This does not count as my own suggestion, since it isn't changing anything. Shadowmaster 10:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I say, yes, keep the gold and blue, but the wiki should at least look a bit different from the default layout. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 04:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :What do you mean by "different from the default layout"? We are not allowed to edit CSS in a way that makes the Oasis skin have a completely different set up, if that is what you're saying. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 00:10, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I suggest the ''Mata Nui vs. Makuta ''background, which ties both worlds of BIONICLE together, so it would be perfect! Jahoan17 (talk) 22:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17 out. I like the background, but I think black and blue suits the wiki. - [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 19:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Black and blue would be to much like the CHFW. I like Jahoan's suggestion, though IDK how to work the Olmak/Brutaka into that. DeltaStriker 22:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) 2001 MNOG needs to be a thing that we use for the skin. 'J97Auditore' 00:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I really don't like CHFW's design to be honest. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) 2001 MNOG Style Explanation Alright, so, basically, I wanna go for a complete redesign that's in the style of the old Mata Nui Online Game and it's sequel. Meaning, unlike CHFW's futuristic look, we'd be going for an old style look. Meaning, the color scheme and background along with the logo and wordmark would be reworked, as well as the images used on project pages. Brutaka would still be incorporated, obviously, just in a different way. Icons would also possibly be updated as well. Basically, a complete overhaul for the wiki. Just an idea. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Makes sense. HF has always been a futuristic LEGO theme, while BIONICLE is less so. For example, they have swords and projectile launchers and live on islands. The idea makes sense, though I still like Jahoan's idea. DeltaStriker 00:27, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm changing my suggestion due to the negative feedback on my previous one. I'm now proposing a purple/black color scheme with a background image of Destral entering a huge dimensional gate. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 23:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Motion passed, then? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:57, March 25, 2013 (UTC)